A variety of punch tools are available for punching holes through sheets of material, such as paper. For example, conventional triple punches are used to simultaneously punch three circular holes through sheets of paper so the paper can be clipped into a three ring binder. Those punches are generally large, difficult for a child to carry, and limited in their uses.
Other punch tools are smaller and use a single punch. They typically have a base portion to which a top portion is pivotally attached. The base portion either includes a die area or has a separate die attached thereto. A punch cooperates with the pivotable top and is forced through the die to punch holes through sheets placed over the die. Generally, a spring biases the punch and the pivotable top away from the die and base portion.
These punch tools are problematic for a variety of reasons, including the number and complexity of components. Additionally, most of the punch tools do not provide for interchangeable dies and punches, and those that do are generally constructed in a complex fashion making it difficult for a child to interchange the die and punch. Further, most existing punch tools have a pivotable top portion that pivots towards the base and can be awkward to handle, particularly for a child.
It would be advantageous to have a simple, easy to use punch tool including interchangeable dies and punches.